The Earl Is Reincarnated Into The 21st Century
by MyBlingBlingKey
Summary: What trouble would Ceil Phantomhive get into if he was reincarnated into the present? Probably lots of chaos! Not just because he's back as the opposite gender! What of Sebastian; his worrying curse of becoming a young boy?  Set right after Season 1
1. Chapter 1: 13 Is My Unlucky Number

13 Is My Unlucky Number

The bright sunlight shined on my face. I could hear my mother's humming which mirrored the soft whistle of the bird sitting on a tree branch outside of my bedroom window.

Just like every other night, my dreams were instantly forgotten. When I like finally opened my heavy eyelids, the first thing I spotted was my clock. 4:30am.

Why did I always wake up so early? All I wore was a gray cami top and black shorts but I felt like I was baking in an oven.

Strangely enough, I found out that my window was wide open but I had no memory of opening it last night.

I sat up on my bed and pulled my hand through my hair. It was a unique greenish-blue color that my father often said reminded him of the salty ocean below Texas because of it's shade and long flowing length.

I'd been momentarily distracted at the sight of how my hair sparkled in the sunlight, when a dark shadow came over me. This shadow was much too big to be a bird.

"My Lord," a small boy sat on my windowsill, his cheeky smile scared me all the more.

I screamed. The noise vibrated through the house for 2 seconds until the boy flew to me at the speed of light and covered my mouth with his thin-fingered, pale hand. His smile became a smirk as I heard my mother's footsteps hurrying up the staircase.

"Now look what you've done," the boy whispered, his voice soft and his smirk still in place.

"What happened?" Mother burst through the door at the same time the boy disappeared.

Not the type to create a ruckus, I lied through my teeth. "Oh, well...It was just a pesky bug...Heh heh..."

Her brow furrowed. "Are you sure you're okay, honey?"

Seeing her obviously worried expression, I began to feel guilty. "Yes, I was just about to take a shower."

"Alright," she sighed and left, shutting the door behind her.

Only when her receding footsteps disappeared, did I take a look around my room.

The intruder was sitting on the window ledge as if he'd been there all along.

"Who are you?" I whispered, stretching. I acted calm, taking comfort at the thought of my heavy, solid-metal bat laying in my closet.

"I'm Demitri," he sighed. Looking closer, he looked less like a younger elementary school kid and more around the age of 10 or 11.

"That doesn't explain why you're in my house!" I almost shrieked but successfully lowered my voice.

In response to my yelling, Demitri bowed on one knee and spoke the strangest words. "I've come for you, My Lord."

What?

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about...Wrong house?"

Demitri stared at me, questioning me with his eyes. "You have no memory of the past?"

"Look you must have mistaken me for somebody else," I said, knowing he wasn't a threat to me. "So please leave."

"But you-" he began.

"OR," I emphasized, "I can just call the cops and sue you for breaking and entering."

We sat in silence for a minute, neither of us smiling.

I finally got a good look at him. Straight black hair stood up on his relatively cute, baby-faced head. His skin was pale - paler than my alabaster complexion. Hazel, almost gold, eyes stared back at me. He was short, much shorter than I was. Surprisingly, he had longer legs than a normal 5th grader, or even a 6th grader for that matter. He'd be a little heart-breaker in his teen years. I had to admit that if he was just 2 or 3 years older, I'd have gone for him. He sported dark denim jeans and a white long sleeved dress shirt with the sleeves pulled back at his elbows and the collar open.

"If you haven't noticed, my entrance was the opposite of destructive," Demitri argued, pointing out the clear window.

"Well who said I gave you permission to to step in my house?" I inguired.

"Hmph," he pouted and I had to resist the temptation to squeeze his cute cheeks. "Fine, I'll leave."

"Finally," I said, relief covered my tone.

"Well, since it's a special day, I'll leave you with something to think about," Demitri crouched, ready to jump out the window.

"Huh?" I muttered. Special day? And how did he plan to survive jumping outside my window, which was on the 2nd floor?

He suddenly appeared right in front of me and before I could pull back my body or marvel at his charming looks, Demitri brought my head to his shoulder by pulling on my wrist.

"Phantomhive," he whispered huskily into my ear.

"Wha-" I started to speak, alarmed. But he was already gone. The feeling of his cool lips on my forehead remained.

I glanced at the calendar beside my open window, still in shock at the events that unfolded.

May 13, 2010. How did he know that today was my 13th birthday? Not that it was special in any way.


	2. Chapter 2: Wannabe' Butler

Wannabe' Butler

Only a few dozen yards and I'd be on the lawn of my middle school.

Gazing into the sky was my duty. There was nothing to do during these silent walks to school except for admiring the beauty of stark silence. That's why I found it extremely suspicious to hear the soft, practically inaudible footsteps tapping from behind me. I was never the overly-anxious type and when I felt something, I was always right. I was being followed.

I had very acute senses and could feel the exact distance the stranger was away from me: 3 meters. By the amount of noise the person's feet made, it was either a confused young child, or a fairly good stalker. But a young child would be whimpering and making annoying noises with their mouth right about now, and an average adult doesn't have the type of patience to wander around me, an average, boring 8th grade student.

Finally, the curiosity taking over my survival instincts, I turned around, expecting to see an adult (lightly armed with a few knives).

My eyes (almost literally) popped out of their sockets as I turned to find the little boy that had climbed into my room from the open window earlier that morning.

As always, I could sense what my opponent would do. Demitri ran, with incredible speed, to my fully turned, and fight-anticipating body.

He jumped up and whipped his left hand to almost smack my ticked cheek before I (just as quickly) reflected his hit which I found to surprisingly have enough power to land me in a surgical room for a few hours.

We were in full-fledged combat.

His right arm ducked below my knees to try and weaken my legs by tripping me over, but I was too quick. I jumped and almost landed on his elbow. Demitri's form moved in a blur as he appeared behind me while crouching my legs, trying to get my body in a headlock. He quickly had me restrained.

I was taught by my mentor that a headlock was extremely painful, but I couldn't feel any discomfort from his arms around my head. Actually, I felt a strange feeling of nostalgia.

"Ugh!" I grunted and kicked Demitri's crotch from behind me. Instead of kneeling over in pain like a normal guy would, he momentarily released me, not expecting my gutsy retaliation, and stumbled a step back.

Now for offense.

I dived onto his chest and we fell on to the ground. He was fast, throwing a direct punch that I cleanly deflected. I took his long, skinny arms by the wrists and held them above his head in the short, prickly grass. Surprisingly, he gave in without resistance with a slight smirk on his face.

We stared at each other in silence for a while. His casual clothes weren't ruffled at all and his face was clean, not a gleam of sweat or overwork. Seriously? He wasn't even panting.

On the other hand, I sat straddling his thin hips with my cheeks flushed, breathing in short gasps. A hard look was appropriate, but instead of flinching in fear, Demitri had his right eyebrow raised in slight disbelief and pride. I was both frustrated at his consistency and high on the adrenaline that had flowed through my veins.

"What is wrong with you?" I yelled at him while shaking his wrists slightly. He didn't seem at all discomforted.

"Hm," his face turned from expressionless to impressed in a second. "It seems like My Lord has gained some much-needed knowledge on self-defense." His tone was contemplative.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I lowered my voice to a dark whisper as I continued to stare at his frustratingly-CUTE face.

All that could be heard was the birds' distant chirping.

As the confusion and anger faded, I became aware of another feeling. A feeling that I'd never experienced before yet had read about in various books:

Shyness.

It was as if he could sense every feeling that surfaced on my relatively cold face. His response was immediate.

"I see that you haven't changed a bit," his face twisted up into an admiring half-smile as he easily escaped my iron grip and padded my cheek with his forefinger. "Still the same self-conscious, yet extremely-proud, cynical, no-nonsense person."

He couldn't have picked any more accurate words to describe me. How could just these simple words affect me so heavily? I didn't know him at all, but talking to him in this type of teasing manner felt like we were old friends.

Demitri moved his hand up to my temple and tapped my forehead.

A short vision screened in my head: A handsome man in a black servant outfit. His eyes were sly, black globes that were obviously filled with a happy feeling of content. He stood high above me with a silver platter which held a china dish atop it. Desert resembling blueberry cheesecake flashed through my eyes.

Before I could make sense of what I'd seen, Demitri interrupted me.

"Adieu," his French was perfect and precise. For some reason, hie tone had a feeling on melancholy. I didn't understand what he was talking about (Adieu: Goodbye).

Then I blinked and he was gone.

I was on my knees with my hands in a patch of full grass. Wind flurried against me and I felt the strange presence leave me. I got up and turned to look behind me as I stood, alone.

Blood-red rose petals passed my eyes, and I knew this incident wasn't a dream.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dedication Of A Butler

The Dedication of A Butler

I had a sneaking suspicion that I was being watched.

Whipping my head to my right side, I was met with the shiny, algebra classroom window. Nothing but bending trees and windblown grass. The cruddy playground stood 30 yards away.

The blowing wind, carrying nature's debris reminded me of this morning's encounter.

"I see that you haven't changed a bit," his face twisted up into an admiring half-smile as he easily escaped my iron grip and padded my cheek with his forefinger. "Still the same self-conscious, yet extremely-proud, cynical, no-nonsense person."

Demitri moved his hand up to my temple and tapped my forehead.

A short vision screened in my head: A handsome man in a black servant outfit. His eyes were sly, black globes that were obviously filled with a happy feeling of content. He stood high above me with a silver platter which held a china dish atop it. Desert resembling blueberry cheesecake flashed through my eyes.

I still hadn't been able to ascertain what exactly had happened back then. He attacked me, but hadn't seemed intent on hurting me. At least not mentally. But he was dangerous.

My natural instinct was to come up with some ideas on why a young, elementary school kid would come after me, charming me, endangering me, just...Making me feel weird.

So far, all my guesses had been either impossible or extremely embarrassing.

1) Demitri was really a hired assassin obviously trying to rip me apart by first confusing me and then ripping my guts apart using the raw power I saw with my own eyes this morning.

2) The boy was an orphan (like me) who confused me with his deceased older sister.

3) Or he really was my butler...{NOT POSSIBLE}.

There was nothing I could do until I figured out what was going on. Demitri was obviously gifted with powers on how to enter the human mind and send his visions.

But why would he show me a vision of his father? Well, I only guessed that the man in the clip had been his relative because they looked almost exactly alike. (Instantly changing emotions; glossy, black hair; pale, albatross skin; and mysterious, secretive eyes.)

The bell rang as the elder substitute teacher finished her boring lecture.

I slyly slipped outside of the room before all the other, larger, more imposing teens exited.

Life was boring but never tiring. My schedule remained the same all the time. Change was not something that I particularly liked unless it was in my favor. That was why I didn't like the abnormal happenings that occurred earlier.

You would be surprised to discover that even though I remained known as "the Ice Queen" (for reasons that still appear unknown) in school, I was the most watched in the hallways and in class. My hair's strange color was probably the reason for the stares but I always felt like it wasn't my hair that they were all interested in...

But I had no interest in the minds of such overly-dramatic and deceptive people. I saw and heard everything in school and the nasty things girls' and guys' did would come back to bite them.

Something flickered in my peripheral vision. As I turned the corner to enter my Honors English classroom, I looked back to glimpse at a head of midnight-black hair disappearing in the dispersing crowd.

Had I just imagined it? Or had I seen the 10 year old boy following me from a distance?

I could only applaud him on his persistence.

Spooked. Shocked. Irritated. Frightened. All these words described the feelings that passed over me as I turned to enter my classroom.

But for some reason, for just one moment...

I'd felt the pure, bitter-sweet feeling of relief.


	4. Chapter 4: Absolutely Insane!

Unbelievable, Impossible, Absolutely Insane!

_ "Would you cover your eyes?" Sebastian was crouched above my limp body. I could barely see above his expressionless face, but it was obviously very dark clouds and dreary weather that encircled us._

_ "Why?" my voice sounded strange, deeper, somewhat boyish._

_ "My true form is not fit for Master's sight, only for a few seconds." I wonder what he meant by that. His soft, calm voice made me comply._

_ "Alright," I covered my head with my right hand and felt his presence leave me. As he walked away, I became aware of what was really going on._

_ Primal, cannibalistic growls were distant yet audible to my sensitive ears. Gunshots resonated. Screams, yells, howls, cries, pleas could be heard all around me from a distance. What is happening? It sounded like a massacre!_

_ The wind was blowing wildly in my face but it didn't cover the voices just a few feet away._

_ "1..." Sebastian's shoes clicked on the wood boards._

_ "Hm?" another man was near us. His voice was confident and smug._

_ "2...3...4..."_

_ The wind suddenly blew me off the ground. I was in free fall for a few seconds until I hung my left hand on the board I'd been lying on a few moments earlier. I now knew that we were high in the air, probably on some type of suspension bridge._

_ "What?" the other man sounded alarmed now._

_ "5...6...7...8..." the voices sounded so far away. I could hear the devilish smile in Sebastian's voice._

_ "Ah!" a horrible, toe-curling scream reverberated in the sky before the sound of tearing, ripping flesh and bone echoed along with it._

_ "9...10," I was lifted by the elbow back on to the ground as I uncovered my eyes._

_ I was greeted by the lovely face of the black-haired beauty, Sebastian Michaelis._

"Ga," I woke up with a gasp. The nightmare had been of a murder. A murder that I'd once watched before.

Questions swam in my head: Who was that man that had felt so familiar to me? Why was I a witness to a cruel murder? When had I ever been on a bridge? Where had that been?

The questions remained unanswered and I resorted to giving up. But how did that memory even surface in my brain? I'd never been outside the Mills Boulevard Orphanage, here in Jefferson City, Missouri.

My dorm was pitch-black. The ticking clock shone in the moonlight: 2:25am. Mother was still asleep, obviously.

Life in the orphanage was easy and calm. There were no horrible bullies like in the movies. Just a bunch of frightened kids with one dorm lady. In our orphanage, the dorm lady was the nicest person any of us had met. We called her Mother because to most of us, she was the closest thing to one we had.

I had a strange relationship with her. It always seemed like she was on my side. My ally in life.

I'd started staring at my sheets, not sensing the presence in my room.

"This wasn't to be expected." I was expecting this voice to appear at that moment, though.

"What do you want, Demitri?" his silhouette sat behind my window. I pulled my hand through my sweat-dampened hair.

"So you've finally put the pieces together?" something was very wrong. I realized then that his shadow was larger than before. His voice was also deeper and manlier than the last I'd heard it.

I choked on air as I realized that I'd been tricked.

The window slowly inched up and I just stared in horror, unable to form any words. The boy that entered my room was not Demitri, but a man that looked way too familiar too just be a stranger.

Sebastian?

"Ahhhhhh-!"

Early birds flew away from the vibrations as the horrified, feminine screech echoed in the orphanage building.


	5. Chapter 5: Jealous Butler

A Jealous Butler

It was like I started a symphony of tortured shrieks and cries.

"Ahhhhhk!"

"Gaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Wahhhhhhh!"

I could hear the loud thumping up the stairs coming towards my door faintly over the noise. Yet continued to stare into the dark eyes of the intruder.

The lights came on as the door burst open, revealing Mother who carried 3 infants in her wide arms. I turned to glance at the several, tired-looking, crying children following after her.

Mother covered my mouth hurriedly, and that's when I realized that I'd still been screaming.

"Oh my, Cecelia darling," Mother continued to tut at me with tired yet worried eyes. "What's the meaning of this? Is there something wrong?"

"H...I-I...T-" I lifted my right arm to point in the direction of the window where the man had impossibly disappeared. "There...It-I...He's still here..."

My whisper alarmed Mother who set the kids on my bed and walked to the shut windowsill.

"W-Wait..." I rose my voice, still dizzy from the sudden light.

The window opened. "Mothe-!" What if he attacked her?

"For goodness sake, Cecelia! There nobody here." Mother closed her eyes and let the night wind smother her face.

"Ah-...I'm sorry." I knew he'd been here. But I didn't want anybody in my home to be endangered because of me.

The sniffling children left one by one back into their bedrooms with the infants in their arms. I sighed. They were such kindhearted children. This was because of how Mother raised us: with care. Guilt ate at me for ruining their peaceful night.

"Cecelia, what happened?" Mother rubbed her damp, pink face and looked at me directly with her pale blue, gray-speckled eyes.

"I guess it was just a nightmare," I whispered the lie, for she had no idea the reality of it. "I'm truly sorry."

"Hm..." she seemed to be searching my face. But I was too good of an actress to be caught. "Alright, but really, do tell me if something is bothering you."

"Of course," I made the promise that I knew I'd never be able to keep. I had to really lift up her spirits, I mean, she was always there for me.

"Tomorrow morning I'll cook you your favorite oatmeal cookies with ground cinnamon." I spoke cheerfully with a psychotic wink at the end.

"Oh, I adore you," her eyes crinkled up at the corners as she gave me her bright, prize-winning smile. I began to wonder what Mother had looked like before she became old. A bit of the dirty blonde streaks remained in her grayed hair, and even though some of her skin sagged, she had good posture and a slim figure. She must have been very pretty indeed.

She gave me an encouraging tussle of my hair and left, shutting the window pane, light switch, and eventually the door.

I grunted as I settled into bed.

I vowed to myself that tomorrow I would confront Demitri who - no doubt - was somehow involved in the occurrence in the early morning. Accepting the current circumstances was what I needed to do first.

The only way I was going to sleep was if I drugged myself. And I'd learned long ago that it wasn't a good idea. Counting sheep seemed effortless. 1 sheep...2 sheep...3 sheep...

At some point, I noticed the feeling of soft fingertips drawing invisible drawings on my face, but I either didn't care or I was too far away from reality to understand the threat.

The air was stuffy yet survivable. I could feel damp sweat on my forehead but the hand wiped it away. The strange humidity didn't faze me.

Thoughts of Demitri clouded my brain as I neared the unconscious mist in my brain.

"Morning, Buerd."

"Hello, Fantom." Ian's chair scraped against the floor as his chair appeared at my side.

"What's today's speech?" it was sort of a ritual that he'd lecture me about something I did wrong or incorrectly in the morning.

"Hm..." he took a good, long, up-down look at me.

As I implied earlier, I honestly didn't have any friends. Probably because everybody else I attempted to speak with always had something else on their mind...And I could tell (gossip, lies, boys, girls, boyfriends or girlfriends...)

Ian Buerd had to be the only respectably decent person in the whole school. He came from a higher-class family with honest morals (unlike some of the student slobs). I admired his cleanliness but I disliked his academic status. We butted heads often in class rank and because of that, we had a confusing relationship: friendly enemies. But for me, fighting over the top of the ladder was actually enjoyable.

His silvery blonde hair naturally swept to the right side and barely tickled his eyes. Piercing, sky blue eyes contrasted handsomely against his pale-pinkish skin. Buerd's eyelashes were long and brushed against his cheeks. I had to crane my neck to look up into his face (which wasn't saying that much because I usually had to crane my neck up to look at anybody else as well...) Most people would think of him as a nerd but he was also a lineman on the football team. His name resounded down the halls.

Strangely enough, I found pleasure in being compared to him in academic success.

"Your collar's inside-out," Buerd smirked as we brought our attention to the front of the classroom.

Did I forget to mention that we only call each other by our surnames?

I fixed my shirt collar and smoothed out my skirt as the teacher began AP Calculus.

After sitting back in my chair, I found that Ian had been staring at me.

Was there something in my hair?

"Cecelia?" I stopped heading for the exit door when I heard my name coming from Ian.

I turned and walked back to our table where he still sat, blushing furiously. Something was going on...Ian never called me by my first name. (I'd begun to wonder if he even knew my first name...)

"Um...Yes?" we were alone in the classroom, now that everybody had cleared out.

"Well, I-I was wo-won-wondering..." he usually didn't stutter this much, either...Actually I'd never heard him stutter...This was new! "I-If you would like...To study at my house tonight?"

That's all? Why would he be nervous to have me at his house? He was probably scared of sounding needy...

"Sure." I spoke simply and walked out the door, leaving him there, open-mouthed.

"Are you really going?" the sound of Demitri's irritated voice scared me to death and almost made me scream, again.

"You!" I spun and pointed at him viciously. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you at all today! And how do you even get into my school?"

"Well," his voice returned to his normal tone. "I was actually under the impression that you were afraid of me...And then I saw you with HIM and I-"

"Wha-WHY?" did I honestly seem so weak as to be frightened by a midget? I know he surprised me often, but he didn't scare me as much as the intruder from last night did... Wait!

"Well, it seems you didn't like seeing me last night," he pouted as we approached my Biology classroom.

"That couldn't have been you!" I spoke angrily.

"Oh contraire," Demitri looked up at me, wiggling his eyebrows. "Do you honestly not remember me?"

"From where?" I was past aggravated, I was actually ready to hit him! cryptic answers were not what I wanted.

Demitri just sighed tiredly. "Didn't the 'stranger' from last night seem familiar?"

I thought back on the event. I'd only been able to see half his face. But when I had, a single name came to me.

"Well, yes...When I saw his face, I-I..."

"What?"

"...Sebastian," I whispered through frozen lips as memories flooded me of a man in a black suit.

"Do you remember? Can't you _see_? Do you recognize what he is to you?" Demitri actually had an expression of hope on his face.

"I-I...Yes...He's my b-butler..." I was getting dizzy with the flurry of thoughts and could barely stay up. I'd been thinking too hard.

That's when the 2nd period bell rang. But instead of walking into class, I fell.

And Demitri was there to catch me, with a familiar expression.

And he carried me all the way to the infirmary.

Demitri-no...Sebastian. My demon butler.


	6. Chapter 6: Reawakening

6: Reincarnation? Or Reawakening?

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the face I'd been longing for.

"What happened?" I sat up to find myself in my dorm room. At my bedside was Sebastian in his suit.

"I brought you here after sundown," it was as if his sharp, black eyes were searching my face for any sign of distress.

I coughed involuntarily. "Ugh, why so late?" my voice was coarse as I spoke.

Sebastian looked at me painstakingly. I took the handkerchief that he offered.

I felt weak but at least the dizzying fog in my brain had disappeared.

"There's a very long explanation." I looked up at his long-since-seen face and instead of rejecting the many memories that he brought, I embraced them. "...The reason you're still here..."

"Well," I peeked at my clock beside the window: 7:33pm. "I've got some time before dinner..."

So he told his story. And it was long.

"I couldn't devour your soul. It wasn't because I actually _couldn't_ but the Reapers stole you from me," he cleared his throat quickly and stood tall, telling his tale. "It was some type of big confusion..."

"Why didn't you just steal me back?" I smirked, running my hand through my bedraggled hair. "It's not like you haven't done it before."

Sebastian smiled his humorous grin, reminiscing on the time he'd reclaimed me from an angel.

"It wasn't as simple as you'd have believed and I didn't even know where they'd taken you this time..." his bemused smile tugged at me. "Can you guess who was in charge of your soul?"

I thought of it for a while and wasn't surprised to find I was right. "Greil Suttcliffe?" Greil was a clumsy, blood-loving Reaper who'd had a (sick) crush on Sebastian and always followed us around during our cases and sometimes ruined plans. But he'd played a big role in some of our adventures.

He nodded. "We both know how immature and unreliable that one is, but I couldn't believe what he did to you..."

What could Greil have done so wrong to receive such a cold, scary expression from Sebastian?

"What did he do to me?" but I could already guess what he'd done.

"He lost you...In time."

I just stared at him...

"Lost? In time? How's that possible?"

"I know, even back in my day it was unheard of... But apparently, it was possible for a Reaper..." Sebastian just looked tired now. "Their record books record peoples' life spans in time...But nobody would think that a person could get lost in another time...Especially not the future."

"W-What did you do?" Him standing before me was living proof of exactly what he's done. My throat constricted at the thought.

"I went after you."

"But...Wait! How is that possible?"' I was panicked. What he was describing couldn't be right.

"We should stop boxing in our thoughts of what is possible and what is not, because in our case, nothing is impossible now." Sebastian said coldly, expressionless.

I sighed heavily. He was correct. Nothing he explained was possible, but it all happened truthfully.

"What happened to you?" I spoke softly, looking into his same-as-ever face. But something had changed from behind his human mask.

"Time," he smiled humorlessly. "It seems that if you alter time, time alters you."

"And the verdict?"

"I walk as a child during sunlight. Only when night falls can I return to my true human form."

I stared into his hard eyes that turned away. _This must be a very hard thing to go through_, I thought. Especially for Sebastian, who loves his power and intimidating figure.

"You're Demitri." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, and now you understand why I came to you like that: It was the only option."

"The interesting thing, is that we discovered that somebody aided in sending you into a different time."

"What do you mean?" Who would help Greil?

"Under constant interrogation, he confirmed that he'd had an accomplice."

"Do you have any lead?"

"Not as of right now," Sebastian handed me a glass of water that I gulped down hungrily.

"Well, that's not very helpful..." I wanted to find this person, badly.

Then another question arose. "Why am I a girl?"

Sebastian seemed to have been waiting for me to ask that question. For when it came up, his calculating demeanor turned into one of crude amusement.

"Perhaps a change in nature," he grinned. "You were put in a body very familiar to your old one, but a different gender. A drastic change though." He was referring to my long, blue-green hair and my pale white, blemish-free skin.

"You've understood that correctly. Now that I've discovered my past life as a man, how can I walk as a woman?" I actually didn't mind being in this body, though. Being a woman could have it's advantages as well. "Not that womanhood is a problem for me. I quite enjoy it."

"I thought you would," Sebastian seemed to be enjoying my awakening. I gave him a cool stare and he stopped mentally laughing.

"I'll be back with some necessities," he bowed and jumped out the open window.

After he had gone, I stretched, leaving my bed. I changed into long shorts and a design-less t-shirt.

_ So much has happened today_, I thought. _The simplicity of changing clothes is nice._

"Cecelia?" Mother's voice could be heard outside my door. "It's time for supper."

Sebastian would be back soon. The orphanage was my family and he would have to wait.

I smiled, truly happy for the first time in quite a few years. I'd found out where I really belonged.

In a different century.


	7. Chapter 7: With Somebody At Your Side

7: Life's Different With Somebody At Your Side

When you think of happiness, what do you imagine?

Many people say the best thing in the world is love... Love is overrated. I repeat: Love is overrated.

Other people say happiness is physical. You know what I'm talking about...

People like Alexander The Great and Napoleon are sure that happiness only comes to those who secure wealth and fame.

While people like me, they believe that happiness is an opinion. And you can't just chance upon happiness. You have to earn it.

"Cece," I smiled sweetly down at the restless child that had called out my name. _Don't call me that!_ I thought.

"Yes, Kara?" I whispered. I mean, what type of parent would name their child 'Kara'?

"I need to go to the bathroom..." I looked down at her, my face frozen.

...

2 minutes later and one of the other orphanage children had pulled Kara off my leg.

Dinner was the most unsavory meal of the day.

Mother had to care for all the children so I was stuck watching over the rotten-punk kids that just gave you attitude and a lame comeback if you asked what their name was.

I sighed as the usual chaos unfolded around me: Babies wailing at the top of their little lungs, toddlers running around without their diapers like in those cheap sitcoms, elementary kids drawing on each others' faces, and middle school kids throwing around their lumpy soup while sulking quietly.

My food went untouched. After gazing around the room, I sat in thought. Seeing Sebastian's face again had me wondering where that once-glorious fairytale world had gone. This time and day was filled with disgusting people with even more disgusting manners.

_ At least it's nice to know there's still some good out there_, I thought as my eyes found their way to Mother who was tutting at a group of children who'd spilled their soup.

I tip-toed upstairs to my dorm room unnoticed. As I turned on the light, I jumped to find Sebastian standing in the corner of the room with a pizza box.

"How did you know?" I took a seat on my bed as Sebastian set the food on my side-table.

"I caught your uneaten food and got the message."

I took out a nice, oily slice. "Thanks,"

Sebastian gave me a slightly surprised glance and instantly looked away.

That's where we stood in time. My pizza was warm and moist in my mouth, the flavor bursting on my tongue. Sebastian, my loyal butler, at my side. Watching me.

As I finished my 5th slice, I licked my lips and felt a strange premonition. I could feel the storm coming. My life would change drastically and Sebastian would play a big role.

The glass of water appeared from behind Sebastian's back. I drank the iced beverage thirstily.

After my 6th serving, I was beginning to feel tired. My stomach was full and my thirst was quenched. I stretched and yawned after sanitizing my hands.

I just lay on my bed, face upward. Sebastian was watching me. I could feel it. I met his blank, observing eyes. As expected, he quickly looked the opposite way.

Frustration pulsed in my veins.

"Why? Am I ugly?" as I spoke, Sebastian's eyes returned to mine. For some reason, he brought out the worst in me.

"Quite the opposite. I think the new Master is very desirable." I blushed at his words. How could he affect me so?

"W-What makes you say that?" my too-cool facade came crashing down as my embarrassment shone clearly on my face.

Sebastian smiled. "I may be one h*ll of a butler, but I'm still a man."

"Wh - Hey! - Ah..." before I could think up a witty reply, Sebastian urgently reprimanded me.

"It's late, will you be sleeping in those clothes?"

"Ah? Um - No..." Sebastian instantly dug into my closet and picked out the appropriate nighttime attire: black., baggy sweat pants and a way-too-big, light blue tank top.

"Wait a minute, you aren't planning to-"

"Please lift your leg." Sebastian was kneeling on one knee.

Why is he acting like this?

After a second thought, why was _I _acting like this? He was just my butler. He knew me. It's not like he'd judge me.

Contemplating took less than a minute and then I simply obeyed him.

For a few seconds of awkward silence, I finally got too tired to be embarrassed. "I'm going to go to bed now..." I looked up at him.

"Understood." he was half out the window when i grabbed his sleeve cuff.

"D-Don't go," I whispered as he settled into the chair next to my bed. "Stay until I go to sleep."

I could feel the smile in his voice as I closed my eyes. "Yes, my Lord."

"Sebastian?" I felt surprised at the need in my voice as soon as the sound came out of my mouth.

He was nowhere in sight. I had awoken seconds earlier with a strange urgency. Only now had I realized why. The clock ticked on 7:05am.

No! Even at my rate of speed, I'd be at school by the end of first period!

Even when I'd known it was no use, I pulled on my clothes with a strange feeling in my chest.

I sneaked a quick banana from the kitchen counter and sped out the door, not knowing where I would be going. The bus had already left and I had no way to get to class.

I'd been too busy sniffling at my foolishness, that I hadn't seen the shiny, black limousine stretched out about a block away.

The soft honk brought my attention. I peered into the window suspiciously after I'd made my way towards it. As I had thought, Sebastian sat in the driver's seat with a slight grin on his handsome face.

The sun hadn't risen yet so it was obvious that Sebastian could still walk at his normal form.

"May I give you a ride, Miss?" his tone suggested that he deliberately woke me up and had planned it, and it made me angry. But then again, he'd woken me up, not just left me to miss school! My appreciation strangely overruled my frustration as I jumped into the back seat.

The limo was as tall as me and as long as one of my orphanage's winding hallways. I was thoroughly impressed as I took in every sharp detail.

I could hardly see the top of Sebastian's head behind the tinted window. The school was approaching fast and I could tell it was because of Sebastian's ridiculous speed! As we parked at the curb, I peeked out the window to find every person outside (and some through windows) staring, jaws-gaped-open, at my overly fancy transportation.

My patient waiting was swiftly rewarded with my door being gently opened by a fast-paced Sebastian.

"Thank you," I whispered as I got up. The shocked expression from last night passed over his perfectly straight face.

"I've to hurry," he stopped me as I rose. He leaned in closer, his face at my right shoulder, "Demitri is coming."

His breath was soft and sweet as he spoke. And I could understand what he meant. The sun peeked out barely through the overhead trees.

Soon. Soon, he'd become that little boy that had grown on me.

"Go," I muttered softly as my hair swished past him. I walked through the crowd of spectators and entered the building, not looking back. Not even a glance.


	8. Chapter 8: Ignorance Of The New Age

8: Are 20th Century Human Beings Really This IGNORANT?

"Do you people have nothing better to do?"

Silence came back at me.

The teacher had gone to collect printouts in another room as soon as class had begun and now I was left to fend for myself.

Instead of losing my cool, I took my seat just to feel the stares continue at my back.

Ever since my Awakening, I'd realized the stupidity and naivety of 20th century beings.

How would you like it if people were staring at you from every angle of the room, whispering loudly and breathing against your fragile neck? It was sick, revolting, and unwelcome!

I was usually more calm than this, but Ian had finally broken his record of being at school every single day. Without him to shoo away my boredom, I noticed practically every word and glance towards me.

That reminded me... Didn't I promise to do a study session with Ian last week? Oh well, who has time to study things they already know when they discover their past life? I'd probably come up with an excuse for not being their next time we meet...

And honestly, I'd much rather go up against Angela from my past estate than to deal with these people! At least Sebastian would be there to get rid of her for me.

I knew that I was the only new student at this school this year, but was a transfer student really that unwelcome? (I'd never really paid attention to the way people treated me here unless it was blatantly rude...) Then again, I wouldn't know. Homeschooling was Sebastian's specialty.

_Sebastian..._

I blushed furiously at the thought of him standing tall above me. Why were things so much different from my past life? What were these feeling emerging from me? Childishness seemed to come naturally, but I was at least mature enough to understand that things were strange between us now.

Was it because I had become a woman? No... I'm a mere girl. But how is womanhood so much different from the lifestyle of a man?

Before I could ponder anymore on the subject, a tall figure cowered over my path of light.

"Who are you?" I questioned to the obstruction. Everybody in the room was looking at us, as if we were the tea-time entertainment!

"The teacher pointed to this desk," the annoying blond boy with shining blue eyes calmly pointed at the only clean desk in the room - the one I was sitting in.

"Can't you just find a new one?" I inquired as I spread my palm over to the other empty, (dirt-clattered) desks.

A collective gasp came from the spectators which made me clench my hand violently. (Why was everybody watching us?)

And Mr. Blondie noticed instantly.

And instead of knowing better to sit as far away from me as possible like everybody else was, he chose to slide into the desk closest to me on the right side.

I was already angry at his disturbance, but now I was absolutely seething in hate.

But I didn't show it to him. I stayed mature and lull, sitting silently with clenched fists.

And finally, the teacher chose to enter the classroom.

The rest of homeroom class passed relatively peacefully.

"Hi," I murmured softly to the elderly teacher. "May I know the name of the blond boy who sat by me today in class?"

"Oh, you mean Eric Middleford?" Miss Killu giggled roughly. "What a sweet boy, he transferred to this school today. You know, you two look very good together."

I had to hold myself back from strangling her.

After the anger passed, I blinked my eyes multiple times and said a muttered "Thank you".

I left with a violent yet brilliant plan working itself out in my mind.

_Heh, Eric Middleford... You won't last very long in this school..._

_Beware for the reincarnation of Ciel Phantomhive._


	9. Chapter 9: The True Meaning Of Womanhood

9: The True Meaning Of Womanhood

"-" the high-pitched wail was so annoying that I didn't even realize it was me until Sebastian flew into my room through the window.

"Sh," he hushed me gently as we both stared down at the horror laying beneath me.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," the dark puddle of blood pooling between my legs had me hyperventilating at the sight. "What is this?"

That's when I finally looked up into the face of Demitri whose humorous eyes held me in shock.

"Pffffffff~" he burst out laughing just as the first tears appeared on my face.

"What are you laughing at?" I thumped him on the head roughly, but (just as expected) he didn't budge.

That's when he got serious. "You haven't learned what this means, have you?"

"No... Why, is this some type of sign?" I panicked.

"It means," he paused, looking deep into me eyes. "You've become a woman."

"..."

"What?" I screamed as Demitri continued his fit of laughter. I winced at the growing pain in my stomach.

"Okay, I'll try to explain it in technical terms," and Demitri began the lengthy lecture I honestly wished I'd never heard.

"Enough!" I finally yelled, making Demitri's laughter die out.

"I-I need to get cleaned up..." I looked down at the embarrassing blood spots.

And instantly, I found myself wrapped in my clean blanket and lifted on to Demitri's shoulder.

"How are you able to carry me?" I pondered as we approached the nearby bathroom.

"I can't," Demitri whispered, out of breath.

"..."

"Pwahahahaha!" I burst out giggling as I saw Demitri's blushing face.

"Sh," he lifted me into the shower with slight clumsiness and set the water to boiling - just the way I loved it.

After 15 minutes, I peeked out the shower blinds to find no soap.

"Demitri, pass me the-" I stopped talking as I saw the figure in the mirror, which made my heart hammer.

It wasn't Demitri, it was Sebastian.

"How are you like that? It's the morning," as I mentioned the peculiarity, Sebastian turned to find his original body.

"Hm," he muttered as he passed me my toiletries.

After my (traditional)1-hour-shower, I was met with the unreadable expression of Sebastian.

"What?" I said, pulling my towel tighter over my body.

"I've gotten all the needed supplies," he said, passing me a thin, square-shaped item.

"What is this?" I asked, fear creeping into me as I awaited the answer.

And then I got my long, detailed, answer.

"Okay, okay, I can do it by myself!" I whisper-yelled as Sebastian winked and fled out the bathroom door.

"So," I stared with a weirded-out expression at the object. "This is a 'pad'..."

"Are you ready?" Sebastian tucked me into the limo and instantly appeared in the driver's seat.

"As ready as I ever will be, with this..." for the first time ever, I struggled for words! "Disease!"

"It's not a disease, it's natural for a woman," he smirked in the rear view mirror. "Would you like me to re-explain?"

My eyes widened in response. "Please, no! And I'm NOT a woman."

I caught the incredulous look on his familiar face.

"At least not at heart!" I pouted the rest of the ride.

And I noticed the strange glance Sebastian gave me as he watched my retreating back.


End file.
